


Beiß mich

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Hunter Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Jesse McCree, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Werewolf Jesse McCree, only a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada; Hunters by trade and Lovers by fate.For Jesse; Hanzo, Heir to an ancient clan, pure, graceful, and true to his honor is the guiding light and love of his life.To Hanzo; Jesse, a wild man, true of heart, quick witted and kind is his true soulmate, his warmth, and the steadfast reminder of his humanity.The two are met with a grim fate after mere seconds of hesitation. Left with a terrifying choice; his lover or his livelihood. What will Hanzo choose? Will he lose Jesse forever? Will he allow Jesse to believe he is unworthy? Will he be forced to end him by his own hand?Let us hope for them both.....although, I am not overly worried. Hanzo is a monsterfucker at heart after all. He just has to work that out for himself ;)





	Beiß mich

**Author's Note:**

> I proudly present you all with my second admission to this years kinktober event! Written by Me and a bit of co-authoring, supported and edited by @captainneedsnosleep. Without her I wouldn't have stayed on track with the story as much as I did! Thank you captain!!!!!
> 
> Beta'd by the Lovely Tevokkia!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3 
> 
> Comment at the end. I love hearing from you all!

The salty taste of sweat on Hanzo’s bare skin sends a blaring wave of lust slithering down Jesse’s spine as he thrusts up into Hanzo’s slick, gripping heat. “Fuck, Sugar, you taste so good,” he says as he folds Hanzo more, pressing him harder into the wall and fucking up into him.

Each thrust is fast and heavy; he can hear his own balls slapping as he drives into the other man with a steady pace . Each stroke pulls moans and groans from Hanzo’s lips: Jesse is breathless as he suckles and lathes his lover’s neck and shoulder with attention, marking him with a plethora of colored bruises and indents of teeth that would fade within a day.

Hanzo’s hands leave the wall above him to grasp and tangle into Jesse's messy locks; forcing him down harder. “Give it to me Jesse,” he croons, almost begging. Jesse quickens his pace, angling his stance to pound into Hanzo’s tender bundle of nerves. It startles a shout out of the other man, and he clings to Jesse for dear life as tears bead in his eyes.

Jesse knows, though, that this isn’t enough for either of them. He needs that sweet yet tangy metallic taste on his tongue. The smell of sweat and tears in his nose to drive him over the edge. “I know you want it.”

Hanzo slams his head on the wall, gasping.

“Don’t act like you ain’t beggin’ for it already, You want me to take you? Mark you? Claim you, so you can show everyone just how filthy you are?” he growls into Hanzo’s ear as he pants, hot air building between them. He knows Hanzo needs it too. To feel that sweet pain mingling with the pleasure flowing electric through him, to feel that bond he so desperately needs. Jesse latching on and claiming him, possessing him, taking from him his pleasure and giving nothing but himself back.

Jesse licks over the spot one last time, eliciting a groan of frustration from the man above him. Stretching both mens patience, delaying the inevitable.

He arches forward, opening his jaw wide and biting down into the tender muscle of Hanzo’s shoulder. He sinks his teeth in, breaking the skin and gnaws just a bit as he swipes his tongue over the first droplets of sweet iron.

He thrusts up into Hanzo, finally driving in deep and cumming with an intense, trapped moan against the other’s skin. Hanzo follows, spilling hot cum across their chests, moaning harshly into the air and nearly ripping Jesse’s hair as he grips onto him.

Jesse drops down after the waves of passion begin to subside,  laying them both out onto the wooden floor. It’s cold, yet it feels heavenly on their overheated skin. He pulls out of Hanzo and lays down to cuddle up to the man's side. Hanzo wraps his arms around him.

“Next round I’m gonna be the one on the platter for you the chew on, got it Darlin’?” They kiss, the taste of Hanzo still permeating Jesse’s mouth, and Hanzo chases it eagerly. A sense of rightness fills his chest and he knows Jesse is wholly his and that he is Jesse’s. For the many years they’ve spent hunting and living together, it only felt right when they laid their claim on the other in the most primal and fierce way. Physically etching their marks into the other. The will and trust it takes to bare their necks and give in to the other.

“You make it seem like you did not enjoy every claim you laid to my skin, cretin.” He pulls himself up on his elbows, bending his head to the side to display the many bruises and the fresh, still bleeding bite to his man with a haughty air  about him.

Jesse tangles his legs with the other man’s and lifts his hand, taking the others face in his palm. Hanzo leans into it, kissing the metal;-  if a man could, purr he knows he would.

“Nah, I think you know I liked it, ya’ cocky bastard.” He lifts up to kiss Hanzo once more. “You just gotta learn to play fair and take turns,” he states, punctuating it with a bite to Hanzo’s bottom lip.

“Insolent cur!” Hanzo growls as he pushes Jesse down, climbing onto him and trailing his lips down the other’s jaw, nipping along the way.

***

They’d met years ago on a common hunt, their banter and chemistry so perfect even a blind man could see the love spark to life in that short time. Since then, they’d barely left each others’ side.

The only time they ever spent apart was once a year, when Hanzo was forced to attend his family’s Sacred Ritual, one where they prayed to the Dragon gods for strength and longevity, so that they could continue their path to cleanse the earth of the evil that marred it. Hanzo was from a great pure-blood family of hunters, The Dragon Send, known the world over for their efficiency and great power; each member born with a spirit bound to their own soul.

Every time Hanzo used his spirits, the black ink of his hair would drip free, leaving his long locks to glow as white as the moonlight and sway in the nights wind. The sacred tattoos on his face and down his arm would glow with a pure golden light, and his dragons would spiral out in a storm of white petals, devouring everything within their path.

He was the pinnacle of beauty and Jesse... He was not. A gruff, unkempt man, born out of the dust and fiery sun of the desert. Alone from the start, wild and as untamed as they come, seen as a nuisance rather than an ally by many a hunter on his travels. The type of man an inn would only allow at the most desperate of times and chase away once the threat had been dealt with. Though for all his ill grace, he was a splendid hunter and even kinder of heart. With a sharper wit than any coyote, he could tango with the fiercest of beasts and come out on top.

This aura of unabashed freedom and pride is what drew Hanzo to the man. Jesse was a free spirit - as honest and loyal and straight-forward as one could be - without the flourish of etiquette or facade. He was the shining sun in Hanzo’s cold winter night, and Hanzo, a man bound by ‘Purity’ and ‘Duty,’ sought true trust, freedom, and love in this brazen man.

And for Jesse, Hanzo was his moon in the desert night sky. The guiding light for whenever he found himself lost in his unending cloud of self-loathing, reminding him he was doing good in the world. Hanzo was beauty, elegance, someone people actually looked up to, a skilled hunter with a code of honor he wished he could have. He wished for a family, for roots, and Hanzo filled that void with more than he felt he deserved.

But all good things come to an end. Or though it seemed…

On the night of the full moon, when the sky was painted black with thick storm clouds. Rain pelted Hanzo and Jesse as they chased their mark through the dense underbrush of the forest. The ground was slick and dangerous, water running down their faces making it nearly impossible to see.

The two had hunted down an alpha werewolf that’d laid waste to a small village of women and children. They’d made a bet: who ever caught the beast first got the first bite of the night.  As Hanzo interrogated the villagers, Jesse slunk to the bar, cornering a lanky man and asking him too many questions. The man had become enraged. He screamed that he only wanted to be left alone, not hunted for crimes he didn’t commit. The beast had shifted and thrown Jesse across the bar and they had given chase.

They’d injured and cornered it against a copse of trees, Jesse on the ground and ready to pull his crossbow on the beast, eager to win the bet. Hanzo was in the trees, drawing back the silver arrow for the killing blow on his taut bowstring.

Jesse called up to Hanzo to finish it, yet as the beast lunged Hanzo hesitated, caught in awe at the size and gloss of the wolven maw on the creature. Desire boiled to life within him, the thought of how those teeth could feel as they sank into his flesh in the throes of passion. The beast was beautiful . If not for its attacks on the village he would have even considered sparing the beast and the innocent man that wielded it, simply relocating it and letting it be.

Yet in that moment, as the creature came down onto the man in front of him, all thought of heat or mercy left his mind and was replaced with cold unending fear as he watched the beast begin to block out his sun.

Jesse looked into the eye of the wolf and knew he’d failed at the one thing he was good at in life, running like a fool into the belly of the beast like he was young and not the experienced hunter he was.

Time seemed to slow and as the beast hovered over him, Jesse saw how the man and the wolf had become one, how he was at peace yet so desperate for freedom. Freedom from the people who feared it and sent hunters to kill them. A beast driven to kill in pursuit of it. Jesse panicked, not knowing what to do and called for Hanzo hoping for a miracle.

A miracle that didn’t come. The wolf came down on him, tearing into his flesh. Its maw wrapped around his throat and sank in, hitting bone and wrenching a scream from him. The blackish filth of the curse entered his body.

In pain as he lifted his gun, he heard a yelp. Then the beast fell, its limp body twitching as it collapsed down onto him. Dead: a silver arrow sticking out of the back of its skull.

Hanzo appeared over him, moving the body and falling to his knees, digging Jesse out from under the beast. His face was wet from...the rain? He wrapped his white hair scarf around Jesse’s bleeding neck.

Jesse saw the silk stained a deep red and black He watched those lips move, Hanzo’s words indistinguishable. He watched them, the lips he’d always want to kiss for the rest of his life.

***

Jesse lived, though with each day that passed he wished more and more that he hadn’t. He’d woken up days later, laying in the bed of their temporary home with Hanzo at his side, tending to him. Neither of them said anything. They tiptoed around each other day after day, avoiding the elephant in the room. It was the first time since they’d became lovers, partners, that unease settled in between them.

After Jesse taking the bite and then Hanzo killing the alpha, the curse and the ability to pass it fell to Jesse. He had healed quickly from his injuries, inhumanly so. That’s how they’d known Jesse was a wolf in man’s clothing.

And with the first full moon after came Jesse’s new form: a towering humanoid wolf. His fur was the color of cocoa and black soot. His eyes were a glowing gold. His maw was the same as the beast that created him, long, sharp, glistening bone decorating the length of his jaw.

Even with the curse, they continued living together, took hunts and succeeded. Jesse’s new condition made hunting easier, more fluid. They took down beasts and spectors that even the best couldn’t tackle before.

However, within all the advantages came a deep burden that threatened to tear them apart. The poison Jesse’s saliva was now ladened with denied them their treasured act of passion that bonded them so deeply, so primally. Hanzo could still bite and scar Jesse, but it was not the same. The marks healed quickly and not even spending all night marking every inch of his body was enough to replace the feeling of sharing in the act. Jesse couldn't give Hanzo the feeling of ecstasy he once had, and it made him feel useless.

They tried to find ways to keep the spark alive between them. Muzzling, when he turned in their times of passion; but it was too cold (too inhumane), and so Hanzo threw it away. They tried tooth guards and mouth jelly for the fewer and fewer times that Jesse was able to keep about himself as he thrust into the other….they didn't last long when set against Jesse's sharpened maw (and were too expensive for their worth). As a final alternative, Jesse began to bite other things. Clothes, leather, then even meat to try and bridge the gap, but it still was not the same as seeing those same marks gleam red on Hanzo’s porcelain skin… Seeing his mark on the other.

Their bond suffered, as did their minds. Each wallowed in their own guilt.

Hanzo couldn’t help himself. He found himself enthralled in the beauty of Jesse’s form. The power and control he showed as he used it to hunt. Hanzo was born to hunt and rid the scourge from the earth; his family bound him to his duty and yet...

He felt guilt: not guilt for being late in his strike, but for being the cause of this curse on Jesse’s shoulders and for actually **liking** his new form. The first time he set eyes on Jesse in the throes of his transformation he felt the spark of a single emotion blare in his chest: lust. Jesse was his partner, his lover, and after all, he couldn’t think of the man even in another form as anything other than the kind hearted, diligent being that he had been and still was.

But for Jesse it was never enough, no matter how much control he showed or how much he embraced his new ‘gifts’ and used them to further their shared cause. No matter how much he used his new ‘assets’ to please Hanzo in their intimacy, nothing could fill the void. He could no longer give Hanzo everything he wanted, everything that he deserved. He could not stop from seeing himself as a plague upon everything that Hanzo was and is, a black scar marring his white purity.

His fear that as he existed now, he threatened to take away everything Hanzo stood for, and that Hanzo would realize his uselessness was what drove him to make his decision. Hanzo deserved better, and he would do right - or what he thought was right - by the man he loved. He’d give him up.

***

Later, the two men walked into an inn, hoping to rent a room for the night. However, with one look at Jesse and his golden eyes the keeper had panicked and was swift to make any excuses to turn them away. “We don’t take hunters here,” they’d said. Hanzo had fought (outraged at their cowardice) and made a scene; they were tired from a hunt and needed the food and shelter.

Jesse had calmed him. “It’s alright doll, don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable, now do we?” he’d said as he stared down the tavern owner.

***

Hanzo leaned forward, tending a fire to warm their tired bones, forced to take shelter in the dark shadow of the forest yet again. Out under the stars, forced to deal with the caustic dangers of the shadows that live amongst the trees.

It wasn’t that they could not handle it, it was just dangerous….unneeded….avoidable...yet all because of him...because of this curse…Hanzo was...  Jesse looks up: the stars glimmer as he takes a deep breath, steeling himself. He rises to his feet and walks the short distance to the other man, prepared to say his piece, convince Hanzo to go back to the inn alone and walk away. Tell Hanzo he was leaving, for good.

***

“I couldn’t kill a single innocent man to save my own hide, and now you’re havin’ to pay for it,” Jesse growls. “I know how your family’s been on your back about your buddying up with a cursed man...” Jesse turns away coldly, his shoulders sinking slightly. “...with me.”

He sighs, “I ain’t gonna make you keep payin’. I’m leavin’ tonight.” He stalks further out into the trees. “You either kill me here, or I’m gone.”

Hanzo stands. “I do not think any lesser or differently of you now than I had when we'd first bonded! This 'condition’ changes nothing!” Hanzo balks, exhausted, defiant.

“Ahww **Bullshit-** , it changes nothing?! You can't even get into an inn now with me on your back, your family won't even let you in to pray at your ritual ‘til you're rid of me!” Jesse whips around, stalking up to the other man, with his eyes aglow.

“It is not my family’s nor anyone else's business who I choose to stand with. I am still able to carry out my duty. With you at my side even more so,” Hanzo protests.

Jesse snarls, showing his teeth. “The fuck with duty!” he screams.

His face then falters against Hanzo's unmoving defiance: the dirt at their feet shifts as he collapses to his knees. “I can't even be your other half anymore - being possessed, claimed by me...it’ll only curse ya'. I can't….I can't give my whole self to ya’.” He looks up, tears in his eyes. “It hurts…. it hurts more than I can bear.” His hands shaking, Jesse leans forward. fisting them into the ground. His now-clawed hands draw furrows in the grains. A sob escapes his chest.

Hanzo kneels down in front of his sobbing lover. “And yet it is not enough for me to bear the weight of you leaving me.” He leans in, brushing Jesse's hair out of his face, and takes the other man's lips with his. It's slow and passionate. Needy. Desperate. Slowly they lean in, becoming one as they each savor the others’ touch.

Jesse slides his hands along Hanzo's waist. One last time,’ he thinks. 'One last taste and then I'll leave.’

As they kiss and stroke the other’s mouth with their tongues, Hanzo strips them of their clothes, laying out Jesse's serape as a line of defense from the ground. Hanzo pulls him along, Hanzo on his hands and knees bearing down on the other man. Hanzo's touch is hot and like lightning on Jesse’s skin. The feel of the other’s beard on his is rough and sultry. His hot mouth is slick and tastes so good, Jesse all but shakes with excitement. Hanzo’s tongue touches too-sharp teeth as it dances; gliding in and taking.

Jesse’s clawed hands fist into the serape; the stress and adrenaline from their fight coursing through his veins draws out the transformation. Calm,’ he reminds himself. Hanzo glides his hands down Jesse's increasingly sensitive skin, his delicate nails scratching red lines as they work, and the intensity is almost too much for Jesse to bear.A drop of pre from Hanzo's hardened girth shocks him out of his daze, his own cock oozing into his treasure trail.

Unable to prep his lover, Jesse shamefully hands his gun oil over to Hanzo, who liberally slicks up his fingers without hesitation - perhaps even haste. Hanzo trails them down Jesse’s chest before tracing them up his thighs and over his hole. The press of his fingers over his winking hole fans the flames of his arousal, before he sinks them in with a silent moan on his face. The lack of touch tests Jesse's patience; unable to hold back he tentatively cards his hand down over his own hairy chest, rough, hot and slicked with sweat, towards his flushed cock. Hanzo bats his hand away. "Leave it," he scolds, and Jesse pulls away with an exasperated sigh.

"You torture me, doll."

Hanzo slips a second finger in alongside the first. He stretches and ruts back against his fingers, moaning: the stretch is good but he needs more. He locks eyes with Jesse, licking his lips, and Jesse's cock twitches in anticipation. Growling, Jesse cants his hips up into empty air, watching as Hanzo’s face turns red with exertion from thrusting back on his fingers, desperate for his cock.

Jesse cards his fingers through Hanzo’s soft hair - smooth as silk, it falls through his fingers - in an effort to distract his eager hands as the other man hangs over him, stretching himself on his slicked fingers. They lock eyes again, Jesse’s golden gaze staring into Hanzo’s heated brown: Hanzo’s eyes are so full of need, of promising lust ... Jesse sucks in the sight, ready to take everything Hanzo has to offer.

Hanzo’s breath hitches as he gives himself a deep stroke. With the scent of Hanzo wafting over him, Jesse leans up on his elbows: he thrusts up, stroking his leaking cock over Hanzo’s. He huffs and growls at the friction - heady and heavenly smooth over their flushed heads - and from Hanzo's weakened moans.

“Mmmm, ready yourself for me sugar, you know I ain’t small.” His breath was hot in the other’s ear. “And you know I get bigger,” he laughs as Hanzo’s labored breath quickens at the thought of Jesse’s knot stretching him, filling him up. “I know you want my knot,” he adds, his voice raunchy and sweet, masking his frustration. Jesse wants so badly to stretch his lover open on his own fingers, to stroke him softly where he needs it. But with his fingers now clawed, ready to rip and tear, he's unable to stroke and caress like he knows Hanzo deserves. He settles for challenging the other man, taunting him on with his words instead of his hands.

Hanzo presses a third digit in, stretching his hole slowly. He feels full, yet so empty. His gaze dips down, taking in Jesse's gifted girth lying just below him. Drool parts from his lips: he groans at the thought of sinking down, gliding onto that hardened length, hot and perfect inside him while he's held down with Jesse's gentle clawed touch. He cant wait any longer.

“I’m ready for you, I need you **now** Jesse”. He slides his fingers out, pushing Jesse flush to the ground. Jesse goes willingly and Hanzo feels Jesse's chest rumble with pleasure, his gaze hot on his skin as he steadies himself over the other’s cock.

Hanzo slicks up the cock in his hands, thick and veiny, and teases it over his hole, Jesse pushing up eager to take him. He sinks down, pressing just the tip in,and  both men shudder at the feel, hot and searing, as he takes Jesse in easily and greedily. Jesse’s breath hitches he almost shouts at the rush of hot skin on his cock.

Inch by inch, Hanzo is hot and tight around Jesse’s pulsing cock and it takes every ounce of control he has not to thrust up into that overwhelming silken heat. He can sense the tickle on his skin as fur grows, can hear Hanzo’s rapid heartbeat surging through his veins as his control over his form begins to slip. Alarmed, he opens his eyes, looking around with his yellowing gaze. ‘Focus,’ he tries to remind himself.

Hanzo sighs and moans as he slides further down on him, whispering pleas: “I want you....mark me Jesse...give in, let the beast free...it’s all you....”

Jesse grunts and gives an experimental thrust upward. “Fuck - you feel so good...”

Hanzo chuckles, just barely better off than his lover. Panting, he draws up leaving just the tip in - feeling the loss - and sinks back down, wrenching a groan, almost a whimper from the man below him. Jesse is shaking, sweat permeating his hairy skin

Fully seated, Hanzo rocks up and down on him, teasing him. He continues to swivel his hips, wrenching sweet sounds from the beastial man, playing with him, pushing Jesse closer and closer to the limit, the cusp between Man and Wolf.

Jesse’s breath breaks with a powerful snarl. “I’m finished with your game.” His voice is like gravel, deeper sending a chill down Hanzo’s spine. Jesse surges up, the wolf consuming him, then bears down and pins Hanzo to the ground. Jesse becomes the wolf, growing in size...and girth.

Hanzo keens as Jesse's cock blooms inside him, stretching him and rubbing his walls, gasping into the open air as he's filled up to the brim. Jesse pulls out and thrusts into him, howling at the tightness.

Hanzo whimpers and roars at the rough touch, dragging his nails through the earth. “Yes,” he praises, “good boy, play rough. I can take it, you know how I love it.” Gasping, he quivers, feeling his body welcome Jesse’s cock thrusting, forcing its way in. “You want to ruin me. Feast on me, turn my skin red.” Hanzo takes Jesse in, yet it's not enough: he grows impatient, tired of Jesse holding back.

“You’re so tight,“ Jesse growls agonizingly through his new throat “You feel so good around my cock, I wanna’ take you from behind like an animal. Fuck you till your gaping, fill you like you’re my bitch to breed. Hanzooooo,” he all but howls out, grabbing the others hips, thrusting in deep, and setting a punishing pace. Unable to easily put his mania of thoughts to words through his new form and rush of instinct, he gives up on speech altogether in favor of his more primal sounds.

Each thrust rubs against Hanzo's inner walls; he rolls with each wave of pleasure moaning quick and heavy unable to hold them back. Claws dig into his skin and droplets of blood bead to the surface, the pain drawing him out of his lust ridden haze and igniting him: he keens at the stimulation. He draws his hands up, gripping tightly into the fur of Jesse's neck, giving him leverage to thrust against Jesse's hips, savoring the stretch of the cock moving deliciously inside him. Feeling it grow, he hisses and shivers.

“Just like this, Jesse -” He’s cut off as Jesse delivers a rough thrust at his words. “Take me, I’m yours. Fill me, stretch me good over your cock like you always do”. He shakes and arches his back, angling for a better position as he takes Jesse deeper. He wants it, wants all of Jesse inside of him,  to be stretched out and taken, filled up and locked together, branded.

Jesse growls under his breath, panting from exertion. Each breath, each movement builds in Hanzo's chest. He tightens down on the cock inside, him making a growl of his own. “I need more Jesse…..You know what I want…” He locks eyes with the wolf above him, demanding him, but Jesse whimpers and raises his hackles in disdain. Jesse pulls out and flips Hanzo over, removing his threat from view.

He then returns. Jesse lines up his cock, missing on the first thrust and whining; Hanzo angles his hips up and Jesse splits back in, taking him from behind like an animal: each thrust deeper and more overwhelming than the last.

Hanzo can feel himself edging, riding so close to the sweet taste of release. Angered at Jesse’s cowardice, he growls and clenches down, taunting. “Getting tired gunslinger? I thought the wolf would have presented an admirable challenge.”

Angered at the taunt, the wolf roars, frothing at the mouth and snapping his jaws downward: Hanzo cries out in a mix of terror and ecstasy. -, ”I'll show you a challenge!” Jesse lifts him, his body leaving the ground, and the wolf bears him flush against his chest as he violently thrusts up into Hanzo’s tight heat.

Hanzo gasps and moans from the new angle, the air forced from his lungs at the show of strength. He wraps his legs around behind the others thighs to cling to him, feeling exposed to the cool night air, stretch and displayed for anyone to see him: to see him being utterly wrecked by Jesse’s massive form reaching back, grabbing fist fulls of fur at the back of Jesse’s arched neck.

Jesse wraps his arms around the other, one clawed, paw-like hand gliding up to clasp gently around Hanzo’s throat. The other wraps around his hips, keeping him held in place, using him.

“Yes,” Hanzo moans breathlessly, “Just like this, use me. Make me feel it, make me yours Jesse.”

Hanzo tenses and relaxes, becoming pliant as he feels the other pull out - he mourns the loss - and thrust all the way to the hilt in one push, striking his tender core. Hanzo cries out, rolling in the burning heat. He chuckles under his breath as Jesse moans and growls beside him. His cock thrusts deeper, slower, each thrust carefully angled to hit Hanzo’s prostate and keep him on edge ... cruel. Each stroke is like heaven. Jesse leans his great maw down, rubbing his cold wet nose along Hanzo’s sweat slicked shoulder, and Hanzo shouts at the chill.

The wolf snuffs him, breathing in his scent. To Jesse it’s intoxicating. The wave of salt from Hanzo’s sweat hits him first, bitter yet savory due to its cause, and Jesse rumbles. Beyond the first layer is another: Hanzo’s true scent. He is earthy, heady, and calming, like savory animal fat or oil from fresh fish but with the warmth and simple sweetness of freshly baked bread chased down with a burning rum.

Somewhere in the human part of his dazed mind he knows it’s dangerous, inhaling and getting lost in the scent. Jesse should know better, should be careful, but Hanzo’s bearing down on him, not giving him a choice. His heated body and the smell of his sweat shout **‘fuck me’** to Jesse’s nose. His cock twitches as it slows its strokes, lost in the scent, his knot flaring. His tongue lolls out, lapping along Hanzo’s neck and shoulder rough and hot.

Hanzo moans louder, straining and tightening around Jesse's girth inside him. He tilts his head reflexively, presenting his pulse to the other. Jesse chuffs, licking at the tender flesh, leaning into its warmth, drooling at the thought of sinking in, claiming what's his ... he nips at the flushed skin, not yet breaking the boundary. Teasing it. Hanzo whimpers; he’ll forever deny he made such a weak sound.

“Fuck, Jesse. Don’t stop!” Hanzo pleads. Jesse’s eyes fling open. Alarmed at Hanzo's words, he pulls back, trying to regain his mind. He whips his head back, whimpering and howling in distress after having been lost in his desire to bite and claim, to taste and give Hanzo everything. He resolves to finish quickly before he loses himself completely.

Jesse tightens his grip. Wrapping his claws tight around Hanzo’s throat, he thrusts to the hilt into the other man, returning to his manic pace. Leaning back and stretching Hanzo out over him, each slap of their hips pulls pleasured shouts from the other, each push striking his prostate. Hanzo’s cock flaps against his stomach in the open air, the head flushed and slick and dripping with precum.

Jesse’s knot flares with his arousal, and praise drips from Hanzo’s lips as it does. “You’re stretching me so good. I love you Jesse, I love your body, all of it, love what you do to me.” Jesse doubles his pace.

Hanzo shouts at the sudden change of pace but takes Jesse gladly, giving in: it feels right. Jesse is all he desires and he fills every void Hanzo has, whether that be as his friend, his partner, or his lover. He will not give him up for anything: he does not care what he loses to keep Jesse.

It dawns on him: Jesse is his regardless of the curse, and in this world of gray he will not let it be what breaks them apart. Hanzo trails his hands up to the back of Jesse’s great head, and with as much strength and resolve as he can muster pulls Jesse’s head down, pressing his maw onto his neck, too sharp teeth drawing red lines down the skin. Jesse bucks and tries to pull away but Hanzo holds fast.

“ **Jesse** ! - **Bite me** ,” he commands, not backing down. “ I know you want it,”Hanzo challenges: he knows that neither Jesse or the wolf ever back down from a challenge.

He arches back as much as he can, meeting every thrust. Jesse’s cock throbs as it plows into him, greedily rubbing him in all the right ways. He's so close, yet he needs one last thing: he needs Jesse to give in to him and he knows Jesse needs it too.

Jesse grunts and whimpers, desperate to break from Hanzo’s hold. His sharp canines scratch and slice the delicate flesh, blood slowly seeping out: as the first taste of sweet, acrid blood hits his tongue he gives in. Gives in to his desires, to Hanzo, to their fate. He fucks into Hanzo with abandon, losing all rhythm. His knot swells and catches again and again on Hanzo’s rim as Jesse sinks down, biting into Hanzo’s tender flesh, into muscle. The skin breaks easily, giving away like butter. Hanzo’s blood seeps out from between his teeth, dripping down his chest and back.

The pain ignites Hanzo’s body. He feels satisfied as Jesse sinks in and claims all that he is … the pain soon melts into pleasure, pushing him over the edge. He moans in blind ecstasy, cumming hard, squirting out white streams of semen. His body shakes as it rolls through him.

Hanzo tightens down on Jesse’s flushed knot. “That’s it, fill me up. I want to feel your cock throb inside of me.” He holds Jesse’s head in place - those glowing golden eyes wide, lost in their own heat and consuming Hanzo’s pleasure - tightly against his neck as they gnaw, carving in deep and leaving behind what they both want. Hanzo whispers, breath hot - delirious with pleasure - right into Jesse’s ear. “ Come for me Jesse.”

A shrill, pathetic cry escapes Jesse's throat as he’s sent to his knees with his orgasm, knot swelling and locking them together. Hanzo feels the other cum inside him, his sack drawing up and emptying everything he has into his abused hole.

Both man and beast cling to the other as they shudder through the pleasure, soaking in the afterglow with teeth still digging deep, black ooze dripping down. Hanzo keens meekly as Jesse releases his shoulder, tongue lolling out and worrying the wound as it heals before their eyes. Jesse whimpers, the spark of sentience returning to his gaze, and tugs away, eliciting a hiss and protest from Hanzo as Jesse’s knot pulls at his rim, keeping them locked together.

With no way to run, Jesse lays them down, spooning Hanzo as they wait. He shakes and whimpers, fearing Hanzo’s anger, fearing the loneliness to come. In his distress, he pulls his mind back, forcing the wolf down, returning to his half transformed state.

“Hanzo, darlin’, **why did you** \- **Fuck** ,“ he whines, “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.” He clings to the other man, shaking uncontrollably, already mourning the loss. “I tried, I didn’t mean to … you wouldn’t let me go, I couldn’t pull away, you had my head and I-” Hanzo turns as much as he can, shushing his beloved, placing calm fingers over the other’s lips.

“Shhh, Jesse, it’s alright. You wanted this, I saw as much.” He motions to the now white scar on his shoulder, the skin caked in still-drying blood. “The look in your eyes, your desperation to claim me, yet … you wouldn’t. For fear of tainting me, fear of ruining what we have. You feared I’d come to resent you.” He combs down Jesse’s mussed hair, wiping away the tears coursing down his cheeks.

“I’m scared,” Hanzo admits, something Jesse knows he does not admit lightly. “But I can not deny my love for you, and I could no longer lie to myself, hide behind my so called ‘purity’ and ‘duty’ to deny that there are other paths to walk in this world. I truly desired your wolven form, regardless of how much I told myself I didn't. I wanted you to you to brand me, take me and taint me so that I could finally be free. And free to be nothing but yours.”

Jesse stares at him, lost for words, lost for breath.

“I love you Jesse, the man but also the wolf: its beauty, its strength, because you are one and the same,” Hanzo breathes. Jesse sinks into the ground below, tired from the war he'd fought within himself. “And this is not a curse, like those fools - my family - tried to have us believe. No, it is a new way of life.” Hanzo leans, in kissing Jesse’s golden eyes. “One that I shall experience alongside you.”

Jesse begins to calm, his shaking subsiding as Hanzo comforts him. “I’m yours and I forever will be. You claimed me as you should, as I wanted you to, and now I will wear your mark with pride.”

“Besides,” Hanzo rumbles, his eyes shifting from brown to gold and glowing in the soft moonlight. “It is my turn to mark you.” Hanzo grins, his teeth sharper than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
